The present invention relates generally to supplemental restraint systems of vehicles, and more particularly to an airbag that can be sequentially deployed for minimizing the risk of injury to an occupant's head and neck.
Driver's side airbags for supplemental restraint systems of vehicles are well known. Typical driver's side airbags are comprised of one or more panels, which form either a single chamber construction or a multiple chamber construction. One of these panels usually includes an inlet that is located at a center position of the panel. This inlet typically allows an inflator device to inject gas into the airbag for deploying the airbag.
The internal construction of these airbags usually causes the airbags to be deployed radially from the center outward. In this regard, various circumferential portions of the airbag can be simultaneously inflated with a substantially equal amount of force. In other words, the portions of the airbag intended to cushion the occupant's head and neck can be inflated at substantially the same time and with substantially the same force as the portions of the airbag intended to cushion the occupant's abdomen and lap.
A drawback of these airbags is that their radial deployment can result in substantial injuries to the occupant's head or neck. Specifically, it is understood that the force required to initially deploy or “punch out” the airbag from its steering-wheel housing can be substantially high. In particular, such a force can be sufficiently high for injuring the occupant's head or neck as the airbag impacts those body parts. Although the radial deployment of the airbag typically causes the airbag to impact the various parts of the occupant's body at substantially the same time and with substantially the same force, it will be appreciated that the occupant's abdomen and lap are less likely to be injured because those body parts typically are more durable for withstanding greater forces. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that the risk of injury can substantially increase when the occupant is sitting out of position. In particular, the deployment of existing airbags may substantially injure a driver's head or neck if the driver is leaning farther forward than a standard upright sitting position.
Another drawback of these airbags is that the radial deployment of the airbags usually does not control the kinematics of the occupant's body for minimizing his risk of injury. Specifically, the radial deployment of these airbags is merely intended to cushion or dampen the overall forces distributed to the occupant's entire body. In this respect, the radial deployment of these airbags typically does not control the method by which various parts of the occupant's body impact the airbag. As a result, one or more parts of the occupant's body may be positioned poorly for impacting the airbag. For example, the airbag may impact an occupant beneath his chin, e.g. his larynx, and force his head upward and rearward. Such a force can create substantial pressure in the vertebrae of the occupant's neck and possibly result in a serious neck injury.
Therefore, a need exists for an airbag with internal panel structure for sequentially deploying the airbag and decreasing an occupant's risk of injury as he impacts the airbag.
The present invention provides an airbag with one or more internal positioning panels for sequentially deploying the airbag and minimizing the risk of injury to a vehicle occupant. This airbag is an inflatable bag having a primary chamber and a secondary chamber that is adjacent to the primary chamber. The primary chamber is configured for inflating before the secondary chamber. In addition, this primary chamber is utilized for applying a generally downward force to a lower-body portion of the vehicle occupant. In this way, a substantial portion of the initial deployment force of the airbag is allocated to the occupant's more durable lower-body portion. Also, the primary chamber can be utilized for positioning the occupant's body in a manner best suited for impacting the airbag. This airbag is then sequentially deployed in a generally linear direction upward from the primary chamber to the secondary chamber.
One advantage of the present invention is that an airbag is provided that controls the kinematics of an occupant's body and the method by which he impacts the airbag so as to decrease his risk of injury.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an airbag is provided that distributes a greater portion of the airbag's initial deployment force to portions of the occupant's body, which are better suited for withstanding those forces without incurring an injury.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that an airbag is provided that furnishes immediate protection for an occupant's head and neck.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that an airbag is provided that is sequentially deployable for decreasing the impact force between the airbag and the occupant's head and neck.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.